geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Lezicuv 100% (старая версия)
Описание Tuve mucha suerte de no morir al final, estaba muy nervioso pero si me lo pase, no me tomó mucho tiempo la verdad, es muy entretenido el nivel y algo fácil por si quieren pasarlo :qqq ENG: I was lucky not to die at the end, I was so nervous but I beat it, didn't take too much time to be honest, the level is pretty entertaining and somewhat easy if you want to beat it :qqq Gracias a ItSamuel por la miniatura :D! ItSamuel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDPoe3cj5n9dtFQry4OYDwg _____________________________________________________________ Aqui puedes donarme dinero!: http://adf.ly/1k2Ou8 ENG: Here you can donate money to me! ^ Click al link de arriba para desperdiciar tu dinero sin ninguna razón (por lo menos me motiva). Todo el dinero donado será utilizado en mejorar mi PC y comprar mas juegos para hacer directos. Click the link above to waste your money without any reason (at least it will motivate me). All the money donated will be used to upgrade my PC and buy more games to stream. _____________________________________________________________ Comunidad de GDE =): http://adf.ly/1k2P1S _____________________________________________________________ ♪Mi Twitter: http://adf.ly/1k2P37 ♪Mi Twitch: http://adf.ly/1k2P5I ♪Mi DISCORD!: http://adf.ly/1k2P73 _____________________________________________________________ Menu Song: Dark Dragon Fire Link: http://adf.ly/1k2P91 Artist: F-777 Practice Song: Dark Dragon Fire Link: http://adf.ly/1k2P91 Artist: F-777 _____________________________________________________________ FAQ section Q: Can you verify me X level? A: NO. Q: What country do you live in? A: I live in Mexico. Q: How old are you? A: I'm 13 years old. Q: What is your real name? A: Ian. Q: How did you get to know Geometry Dash? A: I knew this game since around 2014, but never got attracted to it, one day I was at my friend's house and he had the lite version on his tablet, I started playing and here I am. Q: What level are you going to beat next? A: That is random, my mind is a complex circuit of stuff, I sometimes upload cancerous stuff, and sometimes I upload demon levels. Q: How much Hz (Hertz) do you have on your monitor? A: 144Hz, if you're butthurt over it I really don't care. Q: Why did you start YouTube? A: It's entertaining for me, and I find it really fun to do, specially because of the friends I can make =) _____________________________________________________________ Sección de Preguntas Frecuentes P: Puedes verificarme X nivel? R: NO. P: En qué país vives? R: Vivo en México. P: Qué edad tienes? R: Tengo 13 años. P: Cuál es tu nombre real? R: Ian. P: Cómo conociste Geometry Dash? R: Yo conocía este juego desde el 2014, pero no me llamaba la atención, un día estaba en la casa de un amigo y el tenía la versión lite del juego en su tablet, empecé a jugar y aqui estoy. P: Qué nivel te pasarás despues? R: Eso es aleatorio, mi mente es un circuito complejo de cosas, algunas veces subo cosas cancerigenas, y a veces subo Demons. P: Cuántos Hz (Hercios) tienes en tu monitor? R: 144Hz, si te molesta esto la verdad no me importa. P: Porqué empezaste YouTube? R: Es entretenido para mi, y muy divertido, especialmente porque puedo hacer amigos =) _____________________________________________________________ Subscribe for cookies Like for milk Comment for b0th Ignorar tags Sunix,GD Sunix,Geometry Dash Sunix,geometry dash,Geometry Dash,Geometry dash 1.9,Geometry dash 2.0,demons,demon,nivel demon,niveles online,hard demon,insane demon,Robtop,gd robtop,rubrub,geometry dash rubrub, geometry dash robtop,lezicuv,scpl4nst,scplanst,lezicuv geometry dash,geometry dash lezicuv,gd lezicuv, lezicuv gd,sunix lezicuv,lezicuv sunix Категория:Видео